Got Milk
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Nia will never forget the day she desided to stay home alone when someone askes for some milk. Who is this someone, and what did happen? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Raven's Home in anyway. This story was requested

* * *

Nia was home by herself getting a head start on all her classes. Two weeks head that is. After all she wanted to be the best student out there even if it means not really having a social life. Her best friend Tess would of hang with Nia while she did her so called homework. However after awhile Tess got board just sitting around waiting on her friend to be done so they can have some real fun. Nia for one thought being ahead in school was fun. The only reason why Tess was not with Nia this time was the fact she got detention. Something Tess was happy about as she did not have the heart to tell Nia that she was becoming boring. As for the rest of the family they where on Tess's side. Even Levi who was just as smart as Nia but he knew when to separate his school life to his social life. As the rest of the family was having fun in their own way Nia was having fun in her own way.

"Man how can they not see being ahead in school is fun?" Nia said to no one as she flipped a page to read the next chapter in her history book.

As she kept reading there was a knock on the door. Nia sighed and got up. "Really come on I was so into chapter twenty the great deprecation."

Nia walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was Wally. Nia smiled as he was one of many cruches she had.

"Hey Wally how have you been it feels forever since I saw you last."

"Hey I'm good. Just been very busy and all that feels like I'm never around."

The two soon laughed.

"So what can I do for you?"

"If I can have a cup of milk. Though we had enough." Wally presenting the big measuring cup.

"Sure thing, come inside."

Once inside Nia closed the door behind Wally and the two soon went into the kitchen. Once Nia had the jug of milk in her hand she did not bother putting it down onto the table as she opened it. Once she turned around she screamed seeing a spider running across the kitchen floor. Nia ended up dropping the jug of milk and when it them milk splashed all over the two and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry Wally."

Wally shaking his head . "That's ok. Would you mind if I take my shirt off to wipe up myself?"

"Not at all."

Nia can't believe this. Everything started to move in slow motion as Wally removed his shirt showing off his washboard abs. Nia was quickly getting wet between her legs. It took all her will power not to jump on top of Wally and kissing those lips of his. Once. The shirt was removed he wiped his pants off. Nia watched as Wally wiped away. Some of the wipes of the shirt was on his crotch. Nia wondered how big he is packing. If Wally decided to strip down to his boxers she would not mind one bit. More so if he stood in front of her naked. If he did that it would not be the first time she would see a boy naked. However it really don't count if the other times to her just happened to be Booker when they where little and when she walked on Levi taking a shower. However she well knew there was no way she will ever see Wally naked. Once Wally wiped himself off he spotted a little milk on Nia's face. He smelled and wiped it up.

Nia again wanted to kiss those lips of his so she did. The kiss was magical both got into the kiss. When the kiss broke Nia removed her shirt revealing her A cup breasts in her bra. Wally placed his hands onto them and just stated to kiss Nia again. This time when the kiss broke Nia removed her bra. Wally just licked his lips and went after Nia's breasts. He first sucked and licked on the left nipple. Nia just moaned as she placed her hands on the back of his head. Once Wally left a mark he moved on to the right to give it the same treatment as Nia just moaned. When Wally stopped sucking on both tits of Nia he picked her up and they headed to the couch where he tossed her onto it. He jumped on top of her and they once again made out.

While one hand was on the back of Wally's head the other was undoing the button of his pants. She soon pulled down the zipper and slid her hand in his boxers. She could tell Wally had a good size hard dick on what she had read about boys bodies. Wally just moaned into the kiss as Nia played with his dick. So he took action. He started to undo Nia's pants so he can play with her pussy. Once his fingers entered Nia's pussy she began to moan into the kiss. Once the kiss broke Wally kissed his way down and when he was at her belly Wally yanked Nia's pants and panties off of her. He just looked at her hairless pussy and dived right in. Nia closed her eyes and monad as she grabbed the back of Wally's head to push it down onto her. Wally's tong was also like magic. It hit all the right spots that she did not last long.

Nia quickly squirted into Wally's face who kept eating her out. After she squirted four more times Nia wanted to suck on Wally's shaft. Wally took off his pants and boxers revealing his seven inch dick. The dick was big for his age and Nia was in all. There was no way she be able to suck all of it but she will try. Now it was Wally's turn to moan as Nia sucked away the best she could. Wally placed his hands on the back of Nia's head and just rubbed it. Nia sucked faster and faster until Wally was on edge. After a few more bobs he shot his load seven times into her mouth. Nia soon was swallowing every drop of cum Wally had to offer. Once she stopped sucking him the two made out once again. As they were kissing Nia guided Wally's dick into her pussy and it slid in with ease as both young teens moaned.

Wally then started to thrust inside her as they counted to make out and moan. While thrusting into her Nia grabbed hold of Wally's ass and pushed onto it on hopes to get all of his dick in her pussy. This worked and Wally was fucking her harder and faster. The room was filling up with the smells and sounds of young teenage sex. As they where fucking the two managed to get into the cowgirl. While Wally trusted away into Nia she was bouncing on his dick as she grabbed his shoulders for support as they counted to make out.

The thrusting was getting more harder and faster every few thrusts Wally was doing. Nia can't believe this was happening over spilt milk. She for one was not crying over it but being fucked instead. Nia soon started to squirt onto each other as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. That's what all it took for Wally to shoot his load into her. Once he shot his load into her there was a knock at the door. Nia soon woke up in her room with her history book opened. She was disappointed it was all a dream. She soon got up to answer it to see it was Wally asking for a cup of milk.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
